Je ne veux Plus être Seul  '
by Feeria
Summary: [Gazette][Death Fic ..]Laisse moi regarder ton visage .. Pour l'éternité, Je ne te laisserais plus jamais être seul .


**Titre **: ' je ne veux plus etre seule '  
**Auteur** : Moi ..  
**Genre** : Death Fic /!\ .. tristesse, mélancolie, comme vous voulez .. ( Shonen-ai d'un certain point de vu aussi x3 )  
**Pairing** : comme vous voulez, comme y a pas de nom .. c'est des membres de gazette par contre, sa faut quand meme le dire xD ..  
**Disclaimer** : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux même .. ( si c'est pas con comme phrase U.U .. )

**Note** : C'est ma premiere fic publier ici ( mais pas la premiere que j'ecris xD ) ame sensibles s'abstenir .. J'ai relu mais il risque encore d'y avoir quelques fautes, désolé ;-; ..

-----------------

**" Je ne Veux Plus être Seul . " .**

1 an .  
Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que tu es parti, tu te rappelles ? Oui sûrement .. Un an que tu m'as quitté, non .. **Je t'ai perdu**  
Chaque jour je regrette, chaque jour je me hais, de t'avoir laissé, de t'avoir détruis . je me rappelle encore tes mains ensanglantées, ton dernier soupir, ton dernier sourire . Et cette phrase qui m'a anéantis, je savais qu'elle n'était destinée qu'à moi ;** " Je ne veux plus être seul "** . Je n'ai pas compris, je t'ai laissé t'en aller sans réagir, je n'ai pas voulu admettre que c'était la vérité . J'ai rêvé de me réveiller des dizaines de fois, découvrir que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, te revoir le matin te lever et me sourire comme si de rien n'était, et je t'aurais serré fort dans mes bras, si fort .. J'ai compris quand c'était déjà trop tard, et j'ai fais la seule chose en mon pouvoir, j'ai pleuré, je t'ai pleuré ; " Je ne veux plus être seul " . Ta voix résonne pour me le rappeler, oui, je sais, **excuse moi de t'avoir oublié** . Excuse moi de t'avoir laissé tomber, d'avoir privilégié ma propre existence, je suis si égoïste, tu détestais les gens égoïstes . Ca ne nous a pourtant pas empêché d'être amis dés le premier regard .. " Amis ", car je n'ai jamais osé te demander plus, osé ces trois petits mots, si j'avais osé .. Tu serais encore là, trois petits mots de rien .. Et pourtant, il ne faut pas croire qu'ils n'auraient servis à rien, comme je le pensais naïvement . **Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?** .. Peut-être l'a-tu déjà fait, toi qui avait un cœur si généreux, tu étais exceptionnel .. Et je t'ai rendu malheureux . Oublie moi, je ne vaux pas tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, oublie moi, laisse moi vivre avec ton souvenir, laisse moi mourir en t'emportant .. Laisse moi pleurer, je ne mérite que ça .

Regarde dehors .. Il neige aujourd'hui, comme ce jour là . Tu aimais la neige, parce que tu disais qu'après les fleurs renaissaient encore plus belles qu'avant .La vie était belle . Je me rappellerais toujours ton sourire ces jours où la neige cessait pour laisser le printemps apparaître .. Pourtant, tu n'as pas vu le printemps cette année, la neige t'as emporté . Et un miracle sanglant s'est produit ce jour là .. **La neige était devenue rouge** . Rouge de ton sang, **rouge de toi**  
Les flocon qui s'accrochent à mes cheveux, ceux qui viennent se mêler à mes larmes, tombant dans le froid sordide de cette rue déserte .. Finalement ils sont un peu de toi . Je sais à présent que, chaque année à ce jour, la neige tombera . Et la neige sera rouge . Pour narrer cette existence si joyeuse que j'ai détruis, comme j'ai toujours tout détruis, et comme aujourd'hui je vais me détruire pour te rejoindre, parce que mon existence ne rime à rien si je reste sans toi .  
Attend moi mon amour .. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je passerais l'éternité à tes cotés, l'éternité à te surveiller comme je le faisais si souvent dans ton dos, comme je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser tout le temps les yeux sur toi, jamais loin de toi, jamais bien loin, non . Et pourtant je n'ai su te le montrer, je t'aimais, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit ? Je suis lâche . Je suis faible, je ne te mérite pas, et pourtant, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, alors je peux bien mourir pour toi . Ce ciseau d'argent, tu le reconnais ? c'est le même que celui qui t'as emporté, celui que je soulève au dessus de mon poignet, en laissant mes larmes couler silencieusement sur ma peau . Mes larmes sont pour toi, mon sang est pour toi . attend moi, ça ne sera plus très long .

Voila, la lame s'enfonce en moi, elle transperce ma chair pour aller buter contre mes os .. Et ce filet rouge vif qui s'échappe de la plaie, il s'éteint finalement sur la blancheur immaculée de la neige .. Je me sens bien . Au fond, j'ai toujours aimé la couleur rouge je crois, la si vive couleur du sang, couleur de l'amour aussi . Et aujourd'hui justement, ce n'est pas mon sang que je laisse couler hors de moi, mais l'amour que je t'ai toujours porté inconsciemment.  
La neige va m'emporter jusqu'a toi .. Est-ce que je mérite au moins d'aller au même endroit ? .. Mais si je vais en enfer, tu viendras me chercher .. Et on seras heureux loin d'ici, loin de la froideur de la vie, dans un monde qu'on nomme paradis, un monde juste pour nous .  
Mes yeux se ferment, mon cœur s'arrête, je sens mes membres se réchauffer, et j'ai l'impression de sentir tes mains courir sur mon corps comme j'en ai tant rêvé, cette chaleur que j'ai toujours cherché, cette impression d'être aimé, et cette dernière image ..  
**Mes yeux se referment sur ton visage .**

**_----_**

Première fic que Je met, je l'ai écrit y a très longtemps, elle est très courte je sais .. mais comme elle faisait pleurer tout le monde, je me suis dit qu'au final, elle ne devait pas etre mauvaise ' ..

J'espere qu'elle vous a plu, puis laisser une review au passage, sa fait plaisir surtout que c'est la première xD ..


End file.
